Heart's Reflection
by WarriorQueen 14
Summary: They say that Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles is a mirror, reflecting the emotions of those around him. But he wasn't always this way. What caused this innocent young boy to grow up to become an attempted murderer? Because evil isn't born, it's made.
1. Brothers

**A/N: This fanfic is an idea I've had for a while, exploring Hans' past and his childhood to find out his motivations for his actions during Frozen. This story follows Hans' life up to the events of Frozen, and the planned sequel will follow the events afterward. Note: these chapters are very short, around 500 words each. Hans is about 6 in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His brothers ruined his first day of school. Hans was just walking down the hallway, excited to start classes, when he felt rough hands on his shoulders that shoved him down the castle stairs. He rolled down the 43 steps all the way to the bottom, his books scattered along the way. When he looked back up the staircase, he saw eight of his brothers huddled in a group, doubled over with laughter. Dejected, Hans gathered his books and trudged back up the steps, skirting the edge of the group and trying to block out the snickering.<p>

With thirteen boys in the family, it was always chaotic. Not to mention that their parents were always holed up in their office, signing off on bills, shipments, and other legal business, so there was no supervision. The three oldest brothers, knowing they actually had a chance at the throne, stayed out of the fray, but everyone else had given up. Hans' only friend was his brother Rudy, only a year older than him. Rudy had the same vibrant green eyes as Hans, and wavy dark brown hair. Rudy was kind to him, and didn't make fun of or bully him like the others.

After his first lesson, Hans was eating lunch in the great hall with the others when one of them came up to him. "Kid, give me your lunch." The snickering started up again.

"W-Why do you want my lunch?" stuttered Hans. "Isn't yours enough?"

His brother looked momentarily taken aback, and Hans tallied a silent victory in his head. Then, "Don't talk back, just give it to me, and nobody gets hurt."

Would his brother actually hurt him? Hans didn't want to find out, so he handed over his lunch. "You won't regret this, kid," his brother smirked as he ate Hans' lunch in one bite.

A few moments later, Hans snuck out of the great hall and ran off to his room that he shared with Rudy. That was where Rudy found him a half hour later, sitting on his bed, curled up into a ball. Rudy came and sat down next to him.

"How are you doing?" he asked, handing Hans a small chunk of bread.

"Fine, I guess. You didn't have to get me bread," answered Hans.

"Of course I did. You're my brother," responded Rudy. "And that's not all, check out what else I found," he added, dumping a handful of raisins into Hans' hand.

"Thank you," Hans replied, touched by his brother's gifts. "But they're my brothers too. Why do they hate me?"

"I think they treated each other like that too. They treated me the same way a few years ago. They probably don't know how else to act," Rudy guessed.

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're my friend, and not just my brother," said Hans.

"And I'm glad you're my friend," said Rudy.

"You are my friend, right, Rudy?" Hans asked.

"Yes, Hans," Rudy replied, putting his arm around Hans' shoulders. "I'll always be your friend."

* * *

><p><strong>More to come! Please review!<strong>


	2. Escape

**A/N: Three chapter update because I have several chapters compiled for this already. I know these are kind of bad, sorry. I promise it gets better. Thank you to those who favorited and followed, and special thank you to ErinMilne for the review, I'm glad you liked it! Final note: Hans is about 11 in these chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I'm doing this<em>, Hans thought as he looked out his open window down three stories to the ground. _Yeah, why are you doing this? _asked a small corner of his brain._ You know something bad will happen, it's a sixty foot drop! What are you thinking_?

"Shut up," Hans said out loud. "If I'm going to see the world, I might as well start now."

Normally he would be in class, but they were on a weeklong break. After the latest, what was the word, altercation, among his older brothers that resulted in two of the tutors quitting, the king had given all thirteen princes the week off. Rudy was down in the infirmary with a sore throat, so Hans had the whole room to himself. What better time to sneak out of the castle unnoticed?

Climbing up onto the windowsill, Hans looked at the ornately tiled section of roof a few feet below. Then he carefully lowered himself down and let go of the windowsill, attempting a controlled slide down the roof to the third story balcony below. It didn't work as well as planned, as his boots made a racket clattering over the tiles and his frantic attempts to slow down rubbed his hands raw. But he made it, the raised edge of the roof bringing him to a stop.

After that part, the rest of Hans' plan was fairly easy. He jumped from the roof to the balcony, and, after checking his surroundings for any people who might spot him, crept the length of the balcony to the narrow wooden staircase at the end. Hans knew this area well, as he had taken to eating lunch on the balcony during the past five years, so that no one would steal his food. Last year he discovered the staircase, which was probably used by maintenance workers to travel quickly around the castle grounds. It led down to the main castle garden, where Hans spent his free time exploring with Rudy, but he had never been beyond the garden door. Today, that would change.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he strode purposefully through the garden, not stopping to watch an iridescent hummingbird buzzing in a nearby flower bed. Hans reached the heavy wooden door of the garden, took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

He was standing in front of a bridge. Actually, "bridge" was the wrong way to describe it. It was a massive stone arch spanning a sparkling cobalt stretch of sea. A guard tower stood at the near end, the Southern Isles flag and Westergaard coat of arms draped proudly down the side. At the other end of the bridge, Hans could see an island bursting with houses and all sorts of buildings, and could just make out the shapes of people in the town. All kinds of boats floated in the water around the island, and beyond those were other islands, forming a repeating chain that stretched to the horizon.

"So this is the kingdom of the Southern Isles," Hans marveled. "It's bigger than I thought."


	3. Conflict

**A/N: 2 of 3 chapter update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had taken some time, but Hans had managed to talk his way past the guards in the guard tower. Now he stood at the center of the bridge, taking in the view from his elevated vantage point. The castle was the only part of the kingdom on the mainland; all the other towns and villages were located on the many islands that made up the kingdom. It was a majestic place, and for once, Hans was proud to be part of the royal family.<p>

He decided to explore just the first island for today, figuring he could always come back later. He explored an open-air market, talking to vendors and looking at products. He watched a small horse race, where three horses and their riders sprinted the length of a cordoned-off street while onlookers cheered and made bets.

After many new experiences, Hans was about to head back when he noticed a group of girls around his age dancing on a side street while an older man played the lute. Hans couldn't help but notice the girl in the middle of the group. She had long, glossy, light brown hair worn in a French braid, and her eyes seemed to change colors when she moved. She was a great dancer, and she seemed very carefree and happy.

When the song ended, Hans gave the man with the lute a few coins and requested a song. As the man began to play, the girl turned and looked straight at Hans. She stepped out of the group and spoke quietly with the musician before coming over to Hans, who immediately stood up and tried to make himself look presentable.

"I couldn't help but notice you were watching me," said the girl, smiling.

"Yeah, I was. I think you're a really good dancer. Um, what's your name?" Hans replied.

"Kalin. And what's yours? I don't think I've seen you around before," she responded.

"Um, I'm Hans. You probably haven't seen me before because I live on the mainland," stated Hans.

"The mainland? You're Prince Hans?!" gasped Kalin a little too loudly. The other girls in Kalin's group and nearby townspeople all looked their way. The adults began whispering to each other and shooting glances in Hans' direction. Hans caught "can't be good", "all bad apples", and "one of them".

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm a prince. What's the big deal?"

Kalin had started to back away. "Your family's the reason we have to dance on the streets for a living! They're the reason our houses are falling apart! This entire kingdom is crumbling under their rule!"

"I-I don't understand," stammered Hans. "How could my family be responsible for all of this?"

"All the kingdom's funds are being directed toward you and your stupid brothers. The rest of us hardly get anything," one of the other girls answered, glaring at him.

"So, tell us," added Kalin, staring him down. "Why are you here? Hasn't your family already done enough?"

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing my new OC, Kalin!<strong>


	4. Resolution

**A/N: 3 of 3 chapter update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hans struggled to come up with something to say. <em>Come on!<em> the small corner of his brain urged. _You're a royal! You're in charge! Show them who's boss!_

"No," Hans said. He stood up a little straighter, adding, "I cannot take responsibility for the actions of my family, but at the same time, I do not condone them. I apologize for any wrongs that have been done against you, all of you. Even though I have no control over any of this, I am truly sorry, and on behalf of my family, I apologize. I assure you that whatever assumptions you have made about me because of my family are not true. I'm different, and I can prove it."

Looking around the crowd, Hans held his breath and waited for the reaction.

Finally the man with the lute spoke up. "You're the youngest, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I am," Hans replied, swallowing.

"You are different, I can tell. I'm not quite sure how yet, but you're different," decided the man.

"Um, thank you, sir," responded Hans, before Kalin cut him off.

"So let's assume you're being honest, which I'm not entirely sure you are. What does that change?" she challenged.

Gritting his teeth and trying not to look annoyed, Hans answered, "First of all whether you believe me or not, I am being honest. And second, I can help you."

"How?" asked a woman carrying a basket of fruit.

"I can smuggle in money," said Hans, a crazy idea circulating in his mind. "I can have contests with my brothers, and when I win, I can bring the proceeds to you. You guys get more funds, and I get to show my brothers I'm not worthless. It's a win-win."

Kalin still looked suspicious. "How do we know you'll actually bring us the money?"

Hans sighed. "Like I said before, I'm being honest. Other than retribution, I gain nothing from this. Why else would I even offer?"

"Good point," conceded Kalin. "Maybe this could work out after all."

With that settled, the crowds began to disperse. Hans was about to head back once again, but Kalin grabbed him and pulled him aside. "Just so you know, you still haven't proven yourself to me. I'll be watching you."

As she glared at him and kept a vice grip on his arm, Hans was able to see her eyes clearly. They were blue. Clear, crystalline blue. He noticed something besides hostility in them, a different emotion that he couldn't place. "Do you have some kind of personal history against my family?" he asked.

Kalin paused, and he saw the emotion flash through her eyes. "Maybe," she replied. "Not that it's any concern of yours."

"But what if it is?" Hans countered, gaining confidence. "Y'know, I plan on becoming king someday. And when I'm king, I'll make things right, for you and everyone else."

"And how would you plan on doing that? You're thirteenth in line," she responded.

He shrugged. "I'm still working on that part. But you deserve better than this, and I want to help you."

Her eyes softened a little. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in trying."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think in reviews. I appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Lessons

**A/N: So here's a few more chapters. I know it's pretty fluffy right now, but the plot starts taking shape in a few chapters. Another shoutout to ErinMilne for the reviews. Unfortunately, I don't own Frozen, only my plot and OCs. Anyway, enjoy this new installment!**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!" Kalin threw up her hands in exasperation. "That knight was the only thing stopping my rook from checkmating you! You weren't supposed to move it!"<p>

"Well, what was I supposed to do then?" retaliated Hans, annoyed.

"You could try moving your pawn, idiot! It would get taken anyway, but it's better to sacrifice a pawn than the king!" Kalin took a deep breath and began resetting the pieces.

Hans smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh gosh, you're right, as usual. But you would think I would be able to win at least once after 31 games."

"Yeah, you'd think," Kalin smirked. "But then again, I am the best chess player on the island. And chess is a learning experience. I lost to my little sister once, and she's four years younger!"

"Well, that makes me feel better," Hans replied sarcastically.

A year had come and gone since Hans made his promise to help the villagers of the island. He had stayed true to his word, training hard to best his brothers at fencing, horseshoes, bike racing, and spelling, among other things. But most of his brothers far surpassed him in physical strength, so Hans knew he had to branch out into more mental activities. He had taken Kalin, who had grown to trust him, up on her offer to teach him chess.

"Okay, one more game. Then I'd better head back to the castle before I'm missed," decided Hans. He never called the castle home, because home was a place where you felt welcome and loved.

Kalin finished resetting the pieces and looked up. "Deal. Do you want to be white or black?"

"I think I'll be black this time. White doesn't seem to be doing me any good."

"Sandwiches, anyone?" asked Kalin's mother, setting a plate heaped with sandwiches on the table beside the chessboard. Not even looking up, Hans and Kalin each grabbed a sandwich while keeping focused on the game.

After playing Kalin 31 times, Hans finally realized something. Kalin was an offensive player, always on the attack, but her defense had a few holes. If he could just break enough pieces through her front line, a checkmate would be soon to follow.

He slid a bishop across the board, stopping a few spaces from her king. She frowned but didn't seem to notice two other key pieces. His knight was positioned along the edge of the board, ready to spring if an opening appeared. A pawn was also near the end of the board, only a step away from reclaiming the queen he had lost earlier in the game.

Just a few moves later, Kalin moved her rook to take one of his, freeing a spot for his knight. Hans saw the opening and moved, placing his knight on the other side of her king from his bishop. Next turn he got his queen back. By the time Kalin realized she was surrounded, it was too late. "Checkmate."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for fluff! Please review!<strong>


	6. Allies

**A/N: I don't own Frozen, only my plot and OCs.**

* * *

><p>Kalin sat there, paralyzed by surprise. Hans jumped to his feet, whispering to himself incredulously, "I won." Then louder, at speaking volume, still in disbelief, "I won." Finally he regained his senses, shouting "I WON!" to no one in particular as he pumped his fist in the air.<p>

This seemed to wake Kalin from her daze, and she stood up and shook his hand rather hard across the table. "You did win! You actually beat me! Congratulations!"

After they had both calmed down, Kalin sat back down and looked at the board. "Oh, I see what you did there. Nice job, Hans! You're definitely ready to play against your brothers now!"

"Are you sure?" Hans asked, feeling nervous at the prospect of a real match.

"Of course. I'm the expert, remember?" she replied as Hans grabbed a few more sandwiches and turned to leave. "Now go on! I have faith in you!"

Sneaking back into his room as the one o'clock summer sun shone above, Hans found Rudy sitting in a fireside chair reading a book. Rudy looked up when he entered. "Hi, Hans. Where have you been?" he asked.

"Oh, well, just around the castle," Hans replied uncomfortably. He hated having to lie to Rudy, but he couldn't risk word of his excursions reaching anyone else.

"Really? Because you were already gone when I woke up this morning. Come to think of it," Rudy paused, frowning in thought, "You've been gone the past four Saturday mornings. Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?"

Hans sighed. It was pointless to continue to pretend, not when Rudy had already figured out half of it. "Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Rudy looked at him with mild exasperation through his wire rectangular glasses. "Come on, is there really anyone to tell? Okay, okay, I promise!" he added, catching Hans' expression.

"I've been sneaking out to visit the village," admitted Hans. "You know, they're not very well off out there, and I was only trying to help."

"What did you do? I'll try not to get mad."

"You sound like you're my dad or something. Anyway, the first time I went out, I met this girl," Hans started.

At this, Rudy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, a girl? I see what's going on here."

Glaring at him, Hans continued, "She told me the people were in desperate need of funds, and I wanted to do something, so I made a deal. I've been smuggling out money, that's why I've been having all these contests with our brothers, is to win funds for the villagers."

"Oh. Yeah, that does explain a lot. Well, as long as you're safe," said Rudy, before retreating into his book.

"So...you're not mad?" asked Hans tentatively.

"No, not at all! In fact, I'd love to help you if I could! I've been dying to get out of the castle for months," Rudy answered.

Feeling relieved, Hans sat down in the other chair opposite Rudy. "Actually, if you wanted to start now, would you happen to know how to play chess?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Match

**A/N: I personally like this chapter a lot. I don't own Frozen, only my plot and OCs.**

* * *

><p>Side by side, Hans and Rudy marched into the great hall, where their other brothers were having "recreational time". They approached their fourth and fifth oldest brothers, the names of whom Hans hadn't bothered to remember. The fourth oldest looked down at them irritably before asking, "What do you want?"<p>

Rudy spoke first. "We would like to challenge you to a double chess match. With prizes, of course."

"100 for a win each, 500 for a double win," Hans added.

The brothers looked incredulous, but the fifth oldest replied, "Fine, you're on."

Soon two tables were placed side by side and the chessboards set up on top. Hans and Rudy both played black and sat next to each other. Every few minutes, one would catch the other's eye and give them an encouraging glance.

Not long into the match, Hans took note that his fifth oldest brother's style was a lot different than Kalin's style. While his offense and defense were about equal, he did not plan very many moves ahead. There were no complex setups or failsafes, instead it was all fairly straightforward, far different from what Hans had experienced playing against Kalin.

Slowly and carefully, Hans threaded both knights and a rook through gaps in his brother's defense. He glanced over to see Rudy capture a defensive knight with a bishop. Placing the knights and rook in strategic positions around the king, he waited for the right opportunity to move his queen in for the kill.

Finally the time came and he was able to move the queen to the prime position. But then, instead of his brother moving his king sideways into Hans' trap, a bishop was thrust onto the square Hans' queen now occupied.

"What?!" Hans watched in disbelief as his queen was taken off the board and placed to the side. His plan had a flaw. His other offensive pieces were surrounded, and he had no choice but to retreat. His plan had a flaw. Hans refused to accept this, pushing harder, but more recklessly, until he was left with only a few pawns, a knight, and both bishops.

The small corner of his brain started up again. _What were you thinking? You can't win this! Look at you! Your sloppy work and tunnel vision have cost you the game! You should just give up before you get humiliated._ Hans massaged his forehead with the heel of his hand. _It's hopeless_, the corner of his brain continued. _It's impossible. You're a failure at everything. You'll never amount to anything, and you know it_.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Hans muttered under his breath.

"Well, little brother?" asked his brother from across the table. "Are you going to make your move? Or do you concede?"

Surveying the board, Hans realized his situation wasn't as bad as it seemed. _I can do this. I'm not a failure. I'm _not_ a failure._ He began to formulate a new plan in his mind, capturing his brother's rook with his knight. "I'm not conceding."

* * *

><p><strong>More to come! Please review!<strong>


	8. Victory

**A/N: Finally a new update! Sorry for the wait, school was taking up most of my time. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, only my plot and OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on! We have to tell them!"<p>

"Alright, but can you please slow down? I'm not used to this."

"Fine. We're at the gate, anyway." Letting go of Rudy's hand to open the garden gate, Hans looked back at his brother. He had gotten so used to making the trip from the castle to the village that he had forgotten how strenuous it was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just have to...catch my breath," Rudy wheezed before starting to cough hard.

"Are you sure?" asked Hans. Although the trip was strenuous, he had never had this much trouble and wondered if Rudy had breathing problems.

"I'm fine!" insisted Rudy, recovering himself and straightening up. "Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in front of Kalin's house. Barely able to contain his excitement, Hans knocked on the door using the secret knock he had made up with Kalin. As soon as it was opened he burst inside, followed more hesitantly by Rudy. Kalin came to greet him, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Did you win?"

"We did!" Hans told her enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Congratulations!" Kalin responded, grabbing Hans' shoulders.

"Woohoo! We won!" shouted Hans, lifting Kalin by the waist and spinning her around once. In elation, he set her down and kissed her hard on the lips. She stiffened in surprise and he realized what he had done. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, embarrassed.

"It's fine," she replied, patting him on the arm. Then she noticed Rudy standing there awkwardly. "Hans, who's this?"

"Oh, this is my brother Rudy. Rudy, this is my friend Kalin. No, it's okay, he's good. He's nice, don't worry," Hans assured Kalin, who had started to back away.

"Nice to meet you," Rudy said, extending a hand to Kalin.

"Um, you too," she replied, shaking his hand. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I don't like my other brothers any more than Hans, so we played a double chess match against two of them and earned 500," Rudy explained.

"500! Wow, I'm even more impressed now!" exclaimed Kalin.

"Yeah, Hans is pretty good," Rudy agreed. "By the way, Hans, I wasn't aware that your friend was so pretty. You're lucky, you know."

Hans and Kalin both blushed. "Stop it. We're just friends," Hans told Rudy.

"Well then, I'm glad you've made a friend, little brother," Rudy said.

"Me too. It's weird, even though we have thirteen of us princes in the castle, you're the only one who's really my friend," Hans remarked.

"True, true. But after all, **good friends are better than brothers. Hans, don't you think that's true?"** Rudy sang in a well-rehearsed tenor voice.

**"Yeah, brothers will beat you and curse you and cheat you! Every one of 'em's bad, except you,"** Hans joined in.

"Aw, thanks, Hans," Rudy smiled, ruffling Hans' hair.** "But brothers sing better than friends, Hans, wouldn't you concur?" **he held out the last note.

**"That's once again true, for all except you,"** Hans shot back.

**"You got me, I forgot about her,"** finished Rudy, looking pointedly at Kalin.

"Oh no, I don't sing," she told them.

"Whatever you say," Rudy remarked dubiously.

"Anyway," Hans interjected after a few seconds of silence, unceremoniously dumping the bag of money into Kalin's arms. "We should probably be going now, thank you Kalin!"

"No, thank you. It's very kind of you to help out here," Kalin told Hans, suprising him by kissing him on the cheek. Hans blushed while Rudy smirked in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>The first song in this fic was based on the shortest song in Frozen...sorry about that. Rudy ships Kalin and Hans! Until next time, please review!<strong>


	9. Surprises

**A/N: Chapters 9 (this one) and 10 are the last chapters in this section, and the next section is when we get into angst and character death. Just a warning. If anyone wants to see what Kalin looks like, I posted a picture on my Instagram, lareynadeneiges. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, only my plot and OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hans awoke at four in the morning to someone shaking him awake. "Who...?"<p>

"Shh. Get dressed quickly and come down to the stables. Make sure no one follows you," instructed a vaguely familiar female voice.

Confused, Hans followed the woman's orders and arrived at the stables to find a cloaked figure holding a lantern. "Who's there? What's going on?" he asked.

The figure made no reply, but instead led him down the rows of sleeping horses to a stall on the end, where Hans could make out a light-colored yearling standing in the darkness. "She's yours. You could call her a birthday present," said the figure.

Of course, today was Han's thirteenth birthday. He knelt beside the young horse, petting her and feeding her oats out of a bucket. In the dim light, her coat looked the color of lemons. "I'll call her Sitron," he decided, turning back to the figure. "I can't thank you enough. May I ask again, who are you?"

The figure hesitated, then pushed back her hood to reveal a woman in her late forties with wavy dark brown hair and green eyes. "Hello, Hans. It's been a while."

"Mom?" asked Hans in disbelief. He hadn't seen her since he was nine, when his third oldest brother got married.

"Yes dear. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to see you for so long. It's hard."

"Having thirteen sons?"

"No. Being queen in times like these."

"What do you mean?"

"It's- Hold on, someone's there." The queen put out the lantern and they both listened. Hans heard nothing, but the queen, _his mother_, was restless, looking around as if she expected to be caught any second. "You should go. And Hans? I love you. Remember that."

"I-I love you too, Mom."

Hans walked back to his room with a spring in his step. _His mother loved him._ For the first time in forever, he had people in his life who cared about him, who supported him, who _loved_ him. Rudy the only brother he was ever close to, Kalin, who he met by fate, or maybe destiny, that day in the town, and Queen Amalia of the Southern Isles, his_ mother_. It was more than he could ever wish for, and for once in his life, he was joyful.

He was almost to his room when it happened. Someone grabbed him from behind and clamped a rough hand over his mouth before he realized what was happening. _No_, he thought._ Not again. Not again_. But it was too late. He kicked out at his attacker, but more arrived, immobilizing him, lifting him off the ground. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and everything went black.

As the throbbing pain in his head eased, Hans' surroundings came into focus. He was tied to a chair, the ropes digging into his arms and legs. He counted eight shadowy figures prowling around the edges of the room, a dark, stale, empty space.

One brother who Hans recognized as the sixth oldest stepped toward him. "Welcome, little brother. It's time you learned your place."


	10. Pain

**A/N: I'm not that evil, so I'll give you the next chapter. Also, I'd like to give yet another shoutout to ErinMilne for being the most frequent and ****_only_**** reviewer of this story. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, only my plot and OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Despite his own pride, Hans found himself pleading, "No... No, please..."<p>

But it had no effect. His brother, face twisted into an evil smile, kicked him hard in the chest. Hans gasped as the air was driven out of his lungs, and he found himself unable to breathe. _Is this how Rudy got his breathing problems?_ he wondered.

Finally he was able to draw air, only to be punched in the face by another brother. Blood trickled from his nose as he heard a commanding voice give an order. "Now, now, don't wear him out too fast. Let everyone have a turn."

Hans lost track of everything as he was kicked in the shins, punched in the stomach, and beaten up in every conceivable way. "The thirteenth prince on his thirteenth birthday," he heard someone whisper. "What did you expect?" At last, his eleventh oldest brother, who was only three years older than him, looked at him with something close to pity before kicking him in the side.

"Okay, that's enough for now. Everyone out," announced the voice that Hans recognized with the last of his energy as his fourth oldest brother. They all filed out of the room, leaving Hans alone. He was almost exploding from pain and felt himself losing consciousness...

"Hans? Hans! Oh my God!"

Painfully, Hans cracked open one eye to find Rudy kneeling beside him, untying the ropes that bound him to the chair. "What happened? No, you can tell me later. I've got to get you to someone... But who?" Rudy looked desperately at Hans.

"Kalin's mom...she's a...doctor...," he managed.

With the help of Rudy's horse, they made it to Kalin's house. Rudy pounded on the door and it was opened by Kalin's mother, who gasped at the sight of Hans. "Quick, get him inside and put him on the empty bed," she instructed.

Once inside, Kalin's mother got to work on Hans, who had fallen unconscious again, while Rudy hovered close by. A door opened and Kalin walked in, half asleep. "Mom, what's going- Oh my God, Hans!" She too began an anxious hovering, watching her mother work.

After a while, Kalin's mother sat back and faced Rudy and Kalin. "Nothing's broken. He's got a lot of bruising and probably some fractures, maybe a concussion, but nothing beyond that. He's quite lucky, really. It seems he took quite a beating."

Rudy and Kalin both let out a sigh of relief. Just then, Hans groaned and woke up. "Oh, hi Kalin. Thanks for bringing me here, Rudy."

"No problem. If I hadn't found you...," Rudy trailed off.

"So what happened to you?" asked Kalin.

"Our brothers happened. Tied me to a chair. Beat me up. Worse than usual," Hans responded.

"Wait," Kalin furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Hans, who was struggling to sit up. "You said 'Worse than usual'. You mean this has happened before?"

Rudy answered for Hans, "Yeah. Every once in a while when we manage to really tick them off, our middle eight brothers, for lack of a better phrase, 'teach us a lesson'."

"That's horrible!" Kalin exclaimed.

"We know. Believe me, we know," Hans told her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Section One. Now we enter the section that's basically the Frozen version of the last two Star Wars prequels. Let me know what you think in reviews!<strong>


End file.
